List of alternate versions of John Constantine
Throughout the DC Multiverse, there has been numerous versions of John Constantine from alternate timelines and worlds, besides the film and TV series. This is a list of John Constantine's alternate versions in DC Comics. This is a list of alternate versions of John Constantine. If you want to see characters that were inspired or influenced by him, check out List of John Constantine analogues. Alternate versions * Jackie Constantine is the Hunter's World's teenage girl answer to John Constantine. She has much the same attitude, but not the power or experience, introduced in Life During Wartime. * The third annual of Books of Magic featured a number of alternate realities that revolve around some version of Tim. One of them is a superheroic mash-up of the DC Universe with Vertigo. The Tim of this world is a Robin-esque character called Sparky (later to be called Hellspawn) who served as the sidekick to John Constantine (in this world a Batman figure named "Hellblazer"), before changing his name and joining a Teen Titans analog called the Mystic Youth. The entire segment served as a pointed criticism of the dwindling quality of the New Teen Titans, with Tim himself mentioning that the team was supposed to see years of brilliance becoming mediocrity with a slew of less-interesting members coming aboard. The clincher is that it was illustrated by famed Titans artist Phil Jimenez. * In Books of Magick: Life During Wartime, John Constantine was introduced as Lord Constantine, the ruler of a dying world. He and a blonde-haired version of Zatanna are shown to have a relationship. It is also revealed that due to the hardhsips in his world, people were forced to cannibalize their death. John laments of having eaten Chas Chandler to survive. * In the comic book series Kingdom Come, set in a possible future timeline, it is revealed that John and Zatanna had a son, Zatara II. * A Mite version of John Constantine appeared in'' Batman: Mitefall''. * John Constantine debuted in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Year Three comic series as Batman's newest ally against Superman, written by Tom Taylor. He takes part in the war to protect his illegitimate daughter Rose, whose "parents" are killed in the crossfire of the war between the Green Lantern Corp - Batman allies and the joint force of Superman and Sinestro Corp. He hides Rose inside the Tower of Fate, which resides in a separate magical realm, and proceed to strike a deal with Trigon, then recruit Detective Chimp and other magical characters including Klarion the Witch Boy and Etrigan the Demon. Together, he has to face a new enemy who allies himself to Superman's side: The Spectre (who is later revealed to no longer reside in Jim Corrigan, but Mister Mxyzptlk). Later on, John Constantine unsuccessfully attempts to recruit Swamp Thing, who cites Superman and Luthor's efforts in protecting the environment as a reason to join the Regime's side. When Superman's force attacks Batman's hideout, the Tower of Fate, Constantine summons Trigon to attack Superman and allow Batman's team time to escape to the House of Mystery. Trigon wreaks havoc inside the Tower, but he is stopped by Mister Mxyzptlk, who proves to be a real match to Trigon. Their magical battle leads them to the House of Mystery's location, where resulting raging hellfire and magical vortex from the duel threaten to destroy both sides. Batman's team chooses to reside in the House of Mystery while Superman's team regroup in the House of Secret, but with the Man of Steel greatly weakened by the magic. Doctor Fate offers a solution: he will use the power from Billy Batson's Shazam lightning to cast a spell to banish both Trigon and Mxyzptlk to "the Void". The plan is successful, but everyone is knocked out before Zatanna arrives and transports Team Batman away to another hideout, while Doctor Fate himself disappears along with the two magical powerhouses. It is finally revealed that all of John's involvement in the war is only to get rid of Trigon, which will ensure his daughter Rose's safety. He states however that he actually does hate Superman then recommends Batman start "thinking outside the box". He finally "magically relocates" with Rose and leaves a puzzled Batman behind. * The Earth-2 version of John Constantine appears in Earth-2 World's End. John Constantine was a Liverpool native who spent his youth in a rock band alongside his lifelong friends Chas Chandler and Gaz. Eventually, he settled down, marrying Maureen and retired to Liverpool. On his 30th birthday, John and his friends decided to brave through the invasion of their world by the aliens of Apokolips to celebrate at the local pub. During their celebration, however, John was weakened by the magic battle being held by the John Constantine of Prime Earth who had traveled between their worlds- causing him to pass out, overheat and hallucinate. The Prime Earth John had tricked the Wizard Wotan into trying to use him as a door while forgetting that a second John Constantine existed in Earth 2, causing Wotan to be torn in two between the Prime Earth and Earth 2 Constantines, splitting him in half, with the dismembered chest and head of the wizard falling out of the unconscious John, much to the horror of his friends and Maureen. When the Prime Earth Constantine found his way to John's home in Liverpool, John attacked him in a fury, and in the ensuing struggle, awoke each other's memories in the other. Realizing that he's not a trick of Apokolips, John vouched for the alien Constantine, explaining to his family and friends that he's just a different John from a different universe, and that his magic made him a Wonder who could take them from Earth 2 to the safety of his home world. Before they could commit to anything, a pack of mindless looters, driven mad by the Apokolips signal, attacked John's house, forcing them to make a run for it through the streets of Liverpool. When one of the looters drew a gun on Constantine, the Earth Prime John jumped in front of the shot, protecting him. Taking shelter in an abandoned brick factory, where the Prime Earth John began to teach them to spread magic symbols across the factory to disguise themselves from the Parademons and prepare to take them across space to escape the dying Earth 2. Despite their attempts to keep their magic to themselves, the Constantine's spell circles attracted the attention of Doctor Fate, who explained that the only way the Prime Earth John could power the spell would be to enslave himself to Fate in the future and increasing his power, or by killing the Earth 2 Constantine. The Prime Earth Constantine explained that John's soul was preventing him from completing the ritual, and convinced him to sacrifice himself for the good of his family, allowing John to stab him through the heart during a kiss goodbye, dying so that Maureen, Chas and his parents could live to see another day on Prime Earth. * The Constantine Futures End tie-in tells the story of John Constantine five years into a possible future of the New 52 universe. He somehow obtains the ultimate occult artifact, the Helmet of Fate, and manages to trick and kill the ancient magician Nabu with the help of an old ifrit. * John Constantine appears in the Smallville Season Eleven comic. He appears in the story arc, "Harbinger" together with Zatanna, both of whom are searching for a girl who possessed powerful demonic powers. * A version of John Constantine appears in the DC Bombshell series. Set in World War II, John is depicted as a British spy sent to Germany to spy on a German Zatanna, who works as a stage magician for the Nazis. Zatanna however, discovers him during a stage play and turns him into a bunny. When a Nazi-version of Joker's Daughter apprehended and tortured Zatanna after it was found out that she was Jewish, John Constantine suggested that they team together to escape. Zatanna turns him back into a human and the two starts a relationship. Category:Other versions and influences